Official Caribbean Peace Conference
}} Official Caribbean Peace Conference ~ The Spokesmen Of Peace Who are we? We are the keepers of peace in the Caribbean. A person from every guild joins, and by joining, that guild enters peace with every other guild in the conference. The chancellor, Jeremiah Stormwash leads the conference, but he has the same amount of power as all the other members. He is like a spokesman. His vote counts as one, same as every other member's. Members Jeremiah Stormwash ~ Chancellor Robert Mcroberts ~ Viceroyalty Co. Captain Jim Logan ~ The 6th Brethren Court & The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts Kat Bluebonnet ~ Blue Scurvy Dogs Capt. Skull X ~'' Skull's Marines'' Benjamin Macmorgan ~ The Co Empire John Breasly ~ The Empire of England Lawrence Daggerpaine ~ Gen. Of Peace Samuel Redbeard ~'' Co. Black Guard'' Allied Guilds Add yours, and your guild's name below and in the above members's list if you would like to be in alliance with us. #High Council (permanently) #The Will Of D. (permanently) #Viceroyalty Co. (permanently) #Blue Scurvy Dogs (Permanently) #The Co Empire (permanently) #Skull's Marines (Permanently) #Gen. Of Peace (Permanently) #Co. Black Guard (Permanently) Looking To Be Allies We are looking to be allies with the following guilds. If you are in these guilds, and you accept the alliance, please add you name to the Allied Guilds list above. #P E A C E Keepers #El Looters #Black Officers #McRaging #Spania #Cow Tailz #I N F E R N O Uniform (Optional) The uniform is optional! You don't have to where it, not even at meetings. This is a sign of peace, showing independence to all members of the Conference. *Hat: None *Coat: Adventure Long oat *Vest: None *Shirt: Purple Emblem Shirt *Belt: Adventure Belt *Pants: Adventure Breeches *Shoes: Blue Fur Top Boots/Adventure Boots Ranks NOTE: Ranks are now open to take. Please only take ones that say VACANT, if one says RESERVED, do not take it or you will only be a Novice Of Peace. #Chancellor Of Peace - Leads the conferences, has limited power, he counts one vote, like everybody. ##Jeremiah Stormwash #Vice Chancellor Of Peace - Takes place of Chancellor OF Peace when he is not present. ##RESERVED ##Matthew O'malley #Representative Of Peace - A representative from any guild that joined that conference. ##Captain Leon ##Matthew O'malley ##King Jack B. ##Captain Jim Logan ##Kat Bluebonnet ##Capt. Skull X ##Benjamin Macmorgan #Officer Of Peace - Commanders in our armed forces. ##RESERVED ##VACANT ##VACANT #Dragoon Of Peace - Takes place of Officer Of Peace when one is not present. ##RESERVED ##RESERVED ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT #Veteran Of Peace - A former member of the conference, exiled, or deceased, no matter what. ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT #Novice Of Peace - A person who accepts the Official Caribbean Peace Conference. ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT ##VACANT Userbox First Conference On the first conference, many guild have attended, and I was very pleased with the results. I would like to thank all guilds who attended, no matter if they opposed or accepted out peace terms. The people who attended were as follows. *Robert McRoberts *King Jack B. *Captain Leon *Gold Craver *Jeffrey Blasthawk *Johnny Sea Slasher *Poeman *David Calicovane *Ned Yellowbeard *Jeremiah Strormwash *If we did not list you, we would like to apologize, please add your name if you were there. I would like to announce our temporary alliance between the following guilds. *Co. Rangers *Viceroyalty Co. *The Will Of D. *(unknown guild) of King Jack B. With peace, ~Chancellor Jeremiah Stormwash Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Peace/war declarments Category:POTCO